


Papa Don't Preach

by angelsaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: In which grateful aliens sex pollen Keith and Shiro, and Keith gets knocked up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/gifts).



> the usual sex pollen warnings apply. no science involved. happy birthday, cherryvanilla!

Keith basically can't remember not wanting Shiro. Like, objectively, that's dumb, because they only met three years ago, and Keith was already practically an adult then -- but at the same time, over those years, wanting Shiro has become so deeply ingrained in him that it seems like it's been true forever. Keith is always cold, he's gay, he has anger issues, and he wants Shiro: these are immutable facts of his universe.

That's probably why he doesn't notice anything, at first, when the two of them are celebrating the defeat of another fleet of Zarkon's forces with the Xenays. The food is delicious, and both he and Shiro eat a ton of it. Humming in the back of Keith's head the whole time is how badly he wants to make out with Shiro, but that's just another day, right?

But then things start to get a little weird. All the hairs on Keith's arms and the back of his neck stand up, and he rubs them with his hands, and -- oh, that feels -- uncomfortably good. God, what if it were Shiro's hand running over his skin instead?

Next to him, Shiro sucks in a breath. Keith glances over, and he looks like he's been whacked over the head: pupils blown wide, lips parted, and -- well, Keith's never noticed his own nipples getting hard when he gets hit in the head, but maybe that's a Shiro thing.

"You okay?" Keith asks in a low voice.

"I'm -- I'm fine," Shiro says, but his voice is a little unsteady, and Keith frowns at him. "How do you feel?"

"I've felt better," Keith says. "I feel kind of… weird?"

"Yeah, I do too," Shiro admits. "Do you think we should make our excuses?"

"I wouldn't mind."

Shiro nods, and turns to the leader of the Xenays seated on his left, saying -- something polite, it's Shiro, but Keith is getting awkwardly hard in his pants, and he can't concentrate on anything else.

Then Shiro touches his shoulder, just gently, and Keith practically jumps out of his skin at how incredible it feels. "Ready to go? They have a room set up for us, so we can see if we feel better after a good night's sleep."

"Yeah," Keith says. "I could use some sleep." Sleep is not what he wants, but they're still in public. He gets up from the long table, and he and Shiro follow a solicitous Xenay out of the banquet hall, up some stairs, and down a corridor. Keith's cock is rubbing against the seam of his shorts, and he thinks he might actually die of how sexually frustrated he is if he doesn't get some privacy to jerk off in the next, like, thirty ticks.

"Your room, paladins," says the Xenay, right before Keith would have spontaneously combusted, and leaves them to it. 

"Thanks," Shiro calls over his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks," Keith says.

The door closes behind them. Keith looks at Shiro, desperate and wanting, and Shiro looks back at him, and it's like reality flickers: suddenly they're kissing fiercely. Sparks of sensation run up and down Keith's spine, lighting every nerve on fire.

He just _wants_ , so much -- he pushes up on his toes to get closer to Shiro, biting at his mouth, clutching handfuls of his tight shirt.

"Get this off of you," Shiro says, almost a growl, rucking Keith's shirt up to his armpits. Keith helps him pull it off over his head, then lets go of Shiro long enough to get rid of his, too, and then they're skin to skin, sticky with sweat and amazing.

Shiro's nipples are still hard, and it suddenly occurs to Keith that biting them would be an awesome idea, so he does it, and Shiro cries out. It's a great sound, so Keith bites the other one a little harder.

"God -- want you so bad -- " Reality flickers again, and Keith is on his back on the big Xenay bed, with Shiro crushed against him full-length. He kisses Keith's throat, bites it, and ruts against him, rubbing their cocks together though their pants.

Keith is burning up. He yanks Shiro's pants down, then his own, squirming out of them, and oh, that's so much better. He can feel the hot skin of Shiro's cock, huge and slick with precome, pressed against his own. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Keith chants, bucking up to meet Shiro, trying to get the friction he's craving.

"Mmm, the mouth on you," Shiro says, and kisses him like he can't get enough.

It's so much, it's so good, it's _Shiro_ \-- Keith comes all over both of them with a shout that might be Shiro's name.

"God, you're hot," Shiro murmurs. "Want to do everything to you --"

"Do it," Keith says. The weird, hot, tingly feeling is draining away, and now he just feels good and relaxed and so fucking crazy about Shiro. "Come on, you can fuck me, if you want."

Shiro groans, and his hips snap forward, grinding his cock against Keith's oversensitive, softening one. "We don't have lube," he says, "not unless the Xenays stock it for guests."

"Use my jizz, I can take it," Keith says. He reaches down and tries it, dipping a come-slick finger into his ass. It feels good -- really good, but he's sure Shiro will feel better.

"Look at you," Shiro breathes, moving onto his side to watch Keith stretch himself open -- easier than he would have expected, because he's just so fucking ready to have Shiro's cock inside him. He kisses Keith's elbow, then just below his navel, then the inside of his thigh.

Keith's honestly not sure he can survive this much sweet and this much sexy. "Come on, do it," he says, "Shiro, please --" and apparently that's all it takes; Shiro drives into him in one long, sweet thrust.

God, it's the filthiest thing Keith's ever done, and he feels high on it, with Shiro -- _Shiro_ \-- pounding him, filling him up, covering him like he's something precious. "Keith," he says, sounding wrecked.

"Yeah," Keith says, "come on, give it to me --" and Shiro does, hard and fast and so, so good. When he comes, crying out, Keith has to squeeze his eyes shut against how strong his feelings are.

Then, abruptly, everything changes. Shiro freezes on top of him and whispers, "Oh my god. Keith, what did I do to you?"

He pulls out, leaving Keith feeling cold and empty, and gets off the bed, backing himself up against the wall of the bedroom.

"You fucked me," Keith says. It's like he's having an out-of-body experience, like he's listening to himself say this from the corner by the ceiling. "I liked it. Didn't you?"

"That's not the point." Shiro pulls his pants back on in jerky movements. "I wouldn't -- there must have been something in the food. We have to get back to the castle-ship."

So much for the afterglow. "Okay," Keith says, because what choice does he have, really? "Let's go."

They don't talk on their way home. Keith just follows Shiro, and tries not to think about the come drying all over him, or -- anything else.

"We need the medical pods," Shiro tells Coran. "Please, don't ask."

"All right," Coran says, "the soul of discretion, that's me!" He helps Keith into the pod, which makes Keith want to bite his arms off, but he's too tired to do anything but lie down and let the computer do its job.

After a few minutes, the readout tells him that he has the broken-down remains of some sort of unfamiliar chemical in his system -- something that apparently lowers inhibitions and increases sexual urges and skin sensitivity. Well, fuck.

"We were space-roofied," Keith says to Shiro, once Coran has left them alone. "I don't blame you, okay? It's not your fault. Can we please pretend it didn't happen?"

"I think that would be best," Shiro says. His eyes are dark and sad. "I want things to be normal between us.

"Me too," Keith says, even though, actually, he'd rather go back to that big Xenay bed and have Shiro fuck him through the mattress again. Fuck normal. "Normal is good."

***

Normal might be good for Shiro, but Keith's having trouble remembering what it was like. Everything between the two of them is weird and stilted, and Keith can't stop thinking about having sex with him. Okay, fine, that actually is pretty normal, but before, he didn't have these full-body memories of what it's like to fuck Shiro, only his imagination.

He feels weird, too, just in general -- like, he's tired and sore all the time, and he constantly has to pee, like he has some kind of space flu. He'd think it might be aftereffects of _the incident_ , as he's started to call it in his head, but Shiro seems fine. It's just Keith.

Apparently, a lot of things are just Keith.

"Want to spar?" Lance asks him at lunch one day, a few weeks after _the incident_. "You seem like you need to burn off a little tension, know what I mean?"

"What _do_ you mean?" Keith asks suspiciously. It almost sounded like a come-on, and that's just weird; Keith hasn't spontaneously turned into Allura.

"I mean you seem even more like you're about to snap and murder someone than usual," Lance says. "It's that or get Hunk to sit on you and make you talk about your feelings."

"I did not volunteer for that," Hunk breaks in.

Lance waves this off. "You'd do it if I asked nicely," he says. "Anyway. Spar?"

"Fine," Keith says, scowling. There's no need for Lance to be _nice_ to him.

"Good," Lance says, and stuffs a spoonful of food goo triumphantly into his mouth.

They head down to the training room a little while later, but once they're inside, Lance just stands there for a moment. "Well?" Keith says.

"I just…" Lance rubs the back of his neck. "If you did want to talk about your feelings, this is, like, a safe place, you know?"

Keith makes a noise of frustration. "I don't want to talk about anything!" he shouts, throwing a punch.

"Whoa!" Lance dodges. "That's cool, man! We can just fight, that's fine!"

It's not the best sparring Keith's ever done, but it does kind of help -- right up until he tries to flip Lance and everything goes kind of gray and spinny.

"Keith!" Suddenly Lance has twisted around so he's kind of holding Keith up. "What the quiznak? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Keith says, only it comes out sort of fuzzy. "I think I need to --"

"Let's get you sat down." Lance lowers him pretty gently to the floor by the armpits, then sits down next to him. "You haven't been feeling well for a little while, huh?"

"I..." Suddenly, Keith is too tired to lie. "Yeah," he says.

"Do you feel okay enough to get to the med bay, or do you want me to get someone to help?"

Keith really, really doesn't want to need help. He grits his teeth. "...Not Shiro."

"Okay," Lance says. "How about Allura?"

"Allura's fine," Keith says.

"I'll be right back." Lance scrambles to his feet, starts to leave, then stops. "You're gonna be okay, buddy," he says, giving him a quick, awkward pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Keith doesn't look at him as he goes out of the room, because he kind of wants to cry, and if he sees any sympathy in Lance's face, he actually might. When the door shuts behind Lance, he leans back on his hands and sighs. This really, really sucks. At least he feels less like shit now that he's on the floor. What is that, a blood pressure thing? Whatever it is, Keith's not a fan.

"Keith, I hear you're not feeling well," Allura says, and Keith startles.

"I wasn't asleep," he says quickly.

"Of course not," Allura says. "Would you prefer to lean on me or be carried? It is your choice."

"Lean on you," Keith says.

"Let's make sure you can stand up first, my guy," Lance says, looking worried.

Keith glares at him. "I can stand up."

"I'm just going to stand unobtrusively behind you," Lance announces, and Keith doesn't punch him, just gets to his feet --

\-- and opens his eyes to the ceiling of the training room.

"He's back," Lance says, peering down at him.

"Your nose hairs are getting long," Keith informs him pettily.

"Keith, I'm concerned," Allura says, brow creased. "Will you allow me to carry you?"

"Yeah, that's... yeah," Keith says. Allura scoops him up bridal-style, which feels... not terrible.

"She's so strong," Lance says, jogging alongside them, stars in his eyes. "I find that incredibly attractive, just so you know."

"We know," Keith and Allura say at the same time. They look at each other and start to laugh. It's the first time Keith's laughed in what feels like forever.

Allura deposits him gently in the medical pod, and she and Lance step out while it does its thing. Keith stares at the screen as it flashes, wondering what the hell is happening to him.

Finally, it stops, and Keith's mouth drops open. "No," he says.

_PREGNANT_ , says the screen.

"...guys?" Keith calls out, and Lance and Allura come back in. "Allura? I, uh. Do you think the computer is malfunctioning?"

Allura looks at the screen, and her eyebrows jump up to her hairline. "False positives are extremely rare," she says. 

"Wait," Lance says. "Are you --" He waves his hands vaguely around his lower body. "Do you have --"

"I don't have a vagina, if that's what you're asking," Keith says.

"Then how..."

"When two paladins get space-roofied and fuck like animals, apparently that doesn't matter," Keith says through clenched teeth.

"Whoa, you and --" Lance shuts his mouth so quickly that it makes a clicking sound, then shakes his head.

"It is not unheard of," Allura says slowly. "There are stories... it doesn't matter. The question now is, do you wish to remain pregnant, or do you wish to terminate?"

Keith stares at her blankly. He's literally never thought about this -- for fuck's sake, he's nineteen and he's known he was gay since he was eight. Abortion has just never been any of his damn business.

"You can consider it," Allura says. "For now, you need fluids and vitamins, which the pod can provide."

"Okay," Keith says. "I'll -- uh. Think about it."

Lance claps him on the shoulder. "I support a person's right to choose," he says. "Here for you, buddy."

"Whatever you decide, we will all support you," Allura agrees.

"Thanks," Keith says. "That's -- I appreciate it."

The pod pokes his arm with something that hurts less than a needle, which is pretty cool, even if he really doesn't want to think about why he needs it. Pretty quickly, he starts to feel better, less like he's about to fall apart at the seams.

"Here they are!" Hunk calls over his shoulder, coming into the med bay. Keith freezes, but only Pidge follows him in; no sign of Shiro. "Hey, are you doing okay? Should we leave?"

"You can stay," Keith says, then steels himself and adds, "I'm pregnant."

"Whoa," Hunk says. Pidge turns green. "Is that -- um. Congratulations?"

"I don't know yet." Keith puts one hand on his stomach, which doesn't feel any different. 

"We'll help with it," Pidge says firmly. "I can build a robot nanny!"

Keith is weirdly touched. "Thanks, guys," he says. 

"Um," Hunk says. "Do you, uh... did something... happen?"

"It's Shiro's," Keith says. "We were space-roofied by the Xenays, but it wasn't... I wanted it." He shrugs. "We don't talk about it."

"Oh," Pidge says. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I haven't even decided if I'm keeping it yet," Keith says. "I don't want to deal with..." He blows his bangs off his forehead. "Anything."

"You don't have to," Lance says. "We'll handle whatever you need us to." He folds his arms and glares like he's bracing for an argument, but everyone just nods. They don't even stop to think about it.

It suddenly dawns on Keith that this is pretty much his family. Even though things are weird with Shiro, he has the others, and he'd kill pretty much anybody for them, and they'd do the same for him. There are worse situations to bring a baby into.

"I'm going to do it," he says quietly.

"We'll help," Hunk promises, and hugs him, and then everybody is hugging him, leaning in awkwardly, and Keith doesn't even wish Shiro were there. Much.

***

The plan is not to tell Shiro until Keith is out of the first trimester, which -- since paladin pregnancies apparently go at triple-time to the regular human kind, to minimize the time they spend not fighting evil -- gives him about three weeks to figure out how to do it. This lasts two days, until the first time they practice forming Voltron, because keeping secrets when you're kind of psychic is _really hard_.

"You're -- oh my god, you're _pregnant?_ " Shiro's voice goes all high with surprise, and Keith tries not to find it adorable. "We -- Keith, I --"

"We're taking care of him," Lance says over the com.

"Yeah," Keith says. "You don't have to -- do anything."

"Okay," Shiro says softly, and that's the end of that, Keith thinks.

Except then he keeps finding things outside the door to his room. Not, like, bags of flaming dog shit; nice things, like a box of the Arusian snacks he's been craving, or a pair of fingerless gloves the same red as his lion that feel like a damn cloud inside.

"Nice gloves," Lance says, the first time Keith wears them out of his room. "They from your baby-daddy?"

Keith looks down at them. "I don't know," he says, realizing as he says it that, yeah, they probably are. "I guess."

"That's sweet," Lance says. "You guys talk yet?"

"Nope." Keith picks at his fingernails. "He doesn't want to."

Lance looks at him sort of sideways. "You think?"

"If he wanted to talk to me," Keith says, "then he would talk to me."

"Not if he thought you didn't want to talk to him."

"Hmm."

"Just throwing it out there." Lance leans back in his chair.

Keith scowls at him. "Well, throw it back in," he says. "Shiro's the emotionally mature one, not me."

Lance shrugs. "If you say so."

"Try this," Hunk says, coming in and dropping a ladleful of food goo into Keith's bowl. "It's got lots of vitamins and stuff, it's good for you."

Glad for the reprieve, Keith takes a bite. "Oh, this is good," he says, swallowing. "Thanks, Hunk."

Hunk beams at him. "Good," he says, patting Keith's shoulder. "Eat up."

Keith does. It's sort of salty and sweet at the same time, and it's so good and so exactly what he wants that he wants to take a bath in it. When he's about halfway through, Shiro and Pidge come in; remembering what Lance said, he watches Shiro.

Shiro keeps looking at him, but he looks like he feels... bad. Keith's not exactly sure what kind of bad, he's not that used to trying to read people, but he doesn't like it. "Hey," he says. "Thanks for the gloves."

"Oh!" Shiro jumps and turns red. "You're welcome. I, uh, I saw them, and I thought -- I thought you might like them."

"I do," Keith says. He looks at Shiro hard, and he thinks maybe he looks a little less sad.

***

Later, Keith is working out -- the med pod says he can keep exercising as long as he feels all right, and now that he's being better about fluids and electrolytes and stuff, he feels fine -- and Shiro comes into the training room. "Hi," Shiro says.

"Hi," Keith says. It's the first time they've been alone together since _the incident_ \-- not that he's been keeping track or anything.

"I feel like we haven't been doing so well at normal," Shiro says, sitting down on the floor next to the bench Keith's using. "I want to take responsibility for that."

"You don't have to," Keith says, doing another press. "I should take some too."

"I'm the superior officer, though," Shiro says.

"Fine, then you can have more of it, but I get some."

Shiro chuckles, like Keith was hoping he would. "Like, eighty-twenty, you think?"

"Sixty-forty," Keith counters.

"Seventy-thirty."

"Done." Keith puts down the weights and holds his hand out for Shiro to shake.

Shiro does, solemnly, then smiles at Keith. "So, I want to take _seventy percent_ of the responsibility for us not being normal."

"Okay," Keith says. "What do you think we should do about it?"

"I thought spending time together might help." Shiro rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Do you need a spotter?"

He doesn't; the room is set up to catch the weights if he starts to falter. "Sure," he says, feeling like he's grown a little as a person.

"Cool," Shiro says, and gets to his feet, standing at Keith's head. God, it's unfair that he's even handsome from this weird angle.

It's actually almost comfortable, doing bench presses with Shiro there. They're quiet, but not in a weird way, just like they don't really need words. Keith can almost pretend that they're back before _the incident_ , and things are okay --

\-- and then the baby kicks, and Keith squawks and drops the weight.

"Keith!" Shiro grabs for it and catches it just before the room does. "Are you all right?"

"I'm good," Keith says. He sits up and presses one hand to his belly, where it feels like fluttering wings inside. "The baby's moving."

"Oh, wow!" Shiro looks really happy for him. "Congratulations!"

"Feel it," Keith says impulsively. He grabs Shiro's hand and puts it firmly against his growing bump -- and, okay, now he has butterflies on top of the baby moving. Maybe this was dumb.

"Oh," Shiro breathes.

Keith looks up at him, and his face has gone all soft. "Can you feel it?" he asks.

"I think so," Shiro says. "Keith --"

"What?"

Shiro shakes his head. "Nothing."

Keith sighs. "Okay."

***

The weeks pass, and Keith starts to feel like a parade float, huge and unwieldy. Everybody is nice to him, in their own idiosyncratic ways, but Shiro is going above and beyond.

"You want to _rub my feet?_ " Keith repeats.

Shiro blushes, but stands his ground. "I want you to be comfortable."

"If you're serious..." Keith gives up. "Okay, fine." He leans down to take his shoes off, but Shiro gently pushes his hands away.

"Let me," he says, and Keith -- Keith would let Shiro do anything he wanted, including take his shoes off for him. His feet are swollen as hell, so he can't help but groan with pleasure when they're freed. "Good?" Shiro asks.

"Uh, yeah," Keith says, and then Shiro's thumbs dig into the sole of his left foot, and he makes an even more embarrassing noise. "God, you're good at this," he says.

Shiro smiles up at him. "I'm glad," he says.

"Hey, does anybody --" Lance barrels into the rec room, sees Keith and Shiro, and stops short. "Whoops! Sorry to interrupt! Carry on!" he says quickly, and disappears.

Keith snorts. "Lance," he says, which he thinks is all that needs saying.

"Lance," Shiro agrees, still working his magic on Keith's sore feet.

God, Keith wants to kiss him. "I wish --" he starts to say, then bites his tongue.

Shiro's hands slow. "What do you wish?"

Oh, hell. He's pregnant, and he doesn't really know what his feelings are doing, and Shiro is touching him. "I wish you wanted me," he says.

"Keith," Shiro says, looking away. "That's --"

"I know you don't," Keith interrupts him. "You don't have to. I just wish you did, because I kind of think I'm in love with you."

"But I --" Shiro glances up at Keith, and Keith can see his throat move as he swallows. "I took advantage of you."

"You didn't! Maybe I took advantage of _you_." Keith pulls his feet away and tucks them under himself on the chair. "I wanted you _so bad_ , Shiro."

"Keith," Shiro sayss again, like it hurts him. "Do you mean that?"

Keith's always been more of an action guy than a words guy. He takes Shiro's face in his hands and kisses him, trying to make it sweet and not too desperate.

"Oh," Shiro whispers against his mouth. He rises up on his knees, taking some of the pressure off Keith's back, and deepens the kiss.

Keith feels like he's too full of happiness for his body to hold it. "Yeah," he whispers back.

"I do want you," Shiro says, leaning their foreheads together. "And I want to be there for the baby."

"Our baby," Keith agrees, and Shiro's smile is like a starry sky.


End file.
